Wont say a word
by AllHeroesWearHats
Summary: Luffy is determined to prove to his crew that he could stay silent if he wanted to. They don't think he'll last more than a few days, let alone a whole month. Anyway, the quiet is a good thing, right? *Bonus chapter*
1. The challenge

**Hey, this is the start of my multi chapter story, well...maybe..? Anyway, I think it seems a bit out of character, let me know if you thought so too, I hopeful can fix it! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Won't say a word

Nami reclined into her deckchair and stretched sleepily. It had been a hard day sailing a first, but now the wind had dropped, the currents stabilised and the sun was shinning brighter than it had in weeks. Time to do nothing more than take a well deserved break.

Over head the gulls cried and the gentle sounds of the waves lapping against the hull soon started to lull her in to a light sleep....

BANG!!

Startled, her eyes flew open as she sat up quickly to see what was going on. What she saw made her wish that she hadn't bothered moving at all. Luffy had only gone and lodged himself head first in the mast again. Soon the cries from Chopper and Usopp, (who were trying to tug him out by his ankles) were drowned out by the sounds of a fast approaching, and pissed off, Franky.

Usopp and Chopper ran for cover while Luffy desperately tried to wiggly himself free.

"Mugiwara! What do ya think you're doing!" Franky yelled, yanking Luffy out in one almighty pull. Throwing him on the floor, Franky continued to lecture Luffy.

"I only mended this last week because you did EXACTLY the same thing!" he roared, picking him up by the neck in an attempt to strangle him.

Luffy however, only laughed.

After fixing the mast in about 5 seconds, Franky then stalked off back to his inventing room, muttering insults about his Captain under his breath, some including how so unsuper it was that he kept following this idiot.

Nami sighed and lay down again in order to stop the headache that was inevitably going to happen if this noise carried on.

However, only seconds later, cries of laughter from Luffy playing tag forced her to take action.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him as he passed her.

In his shock, he ran into the wall with a crash, leaving a large indent. Franky's cries of, "For fucks sake!" could be heard from below. Nami boiled over. That was the LAST straw.

Groaning, Luffy stood out from the dent in the wall to looked at an now extremely angry Nami.

"Can't you just be quiet for just, ONE, SECOND!" Her sentence started in a whisper, by grew in volume with every step she took towards him, so soon she was shouting again.

"The last few days have been so stressful, and the one day we could maybe take a break, YOU JUST KEEP MAKING NOISE!" she yelled, her voice rising in pitch.

All the crew were on deck now and in the background faint cries of "Usopp's ketchup boshi!" could be heard in case she got bored of Luffy and moved onto someone else. Chopper was seeking refuge on Zoro's head in his guard point form, so now Zoro was fighting a losing battle in his attempt to remove him.

"What have you done to Nami-Swan you shit head!" said Sanji charging out of the kitchen to join Nami's side on whatever she was arguing about.

"Oi girly, calm down a bit would ya", reasoned Franky, comming up from below deck, "It's easy to fix, no biggy".

"I don't care about that!" she shrieked, "What I care about is that every single day we have to put up with this, every day filled with that stupid loud laugh of his, everyday something breaking, everyday I get a headache from his constant yells for food or whatever else! I'm sick of it!" she continued, pointing a finger in Luffy's direction.

"I can be quiet if I wanted to!" Luffy retaliated.

There was a pause for a second, but then the whole crew suddenly roared with laughter, except for Robin who stood watching from afar with a smile playing on her lips.

"You!" Usopp spluttered, finally getting up, deeming it safe to stand near Nami again.

"You couldn't stop talking even if you tried!"

"I could too! I can stop whenever I want to for however long I want to!"

"Fine then Luffy" smirked Nami, a wicked aura seeming to be cast off from her. "If you can go a whole month without making a noise, that includes laughing by the way, then I will never yell at you for being loud again."

The rest of the crew had gone silent now, waiting to see how this turned out.

"Fine!" said Luffy "I wont make one noise for a whole month starting from now!"

"I'm sorry Luffy, what was that, I didn't hear" said Usopp with a confused look on his face.

"I said I wont make another noise for a whole month starting from right now"

Usopp burst out laughing "Baka! You just spoke! I knew you couldn't do it!"

Luffy scowled at him, but said nothing. He then turned to stretch out his arm towards the top of the figure head. Retracting it inwards, he pulled himself onto the top so that he sat facing the ocean.

Chopper, now deeming it safe again had relaxed his hold on Zoro, allowing him to pulled off. Placing him on the floor, Zoro spoke, "Oi Nami, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Nami smiled and crossed her arms, "Nah, he will only last a few days at the most, a few days of rest, the back to normal."

"You know just as well as I do that he always keeps his promises."

Nami shrugged, "this is Luffy not talking, either way, we'll be better off right?"

Everyone looked at each other. A few days wouldn't be that bad, would they?

....

On the head of the Sunny, Luffy was thinking. He knew that they didn't expect him to last, but he was going to prove to them that he could. He could last as long as he wanted.

* * *

**First chapter finished! This will be continued if liked, as I'm not too sure of the storyline. So thanks for reading, if you want me to do more, please review! Even if you didn't, just tell me what part you didn't like so I can improve. XD**

**For anyone who this does not make sense to, when Usopp says "Usopp's ketchup boshi" is his name for when he fakes his death with ketchup. In the anime at least.**


	2. Paradise

**The reviews I have gotten from everyone have been absolutely amazing, I couldn't possibly discontinue now! ^-^ Hope this meets up with your expectations, please let me know if it's OOC or anything, as well for if you liked/hated it. **

**Anyway, thats enough of my rambling, so here's the chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Paradise  
**

Nami awoke slowly to the smell of frying bacon and eggs wafting through the door to the girls cabin. She sat up and stretched before stopping and listening carefully. No noise. No cries for food.

She stepped out of bed and got dressed quickly, noticing that Robin was already up, her bed made and her bed clothes folded across her pillow in a neat pile. After dressing, she made her way quickly to the grassy lawn outside. Silence. She turned to go to the kitchen when she spotted Luffy sitting in front of the figure head, silently eating his breakfast alone.

"Luffy?" She asked, walking up to him.

He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Why are you eating here alone?"

Luffy said nothing.

Wow, she thought, he actually took this no noise thing seriously. Of course it was only a joke, no one could possibly go a whole month without saying anything, she was just mad and wanted him to shut up for the day. How was she to know that he was actually going to stick to it?

She remember the day before and soon thought she knew why Luffy was eating outside. At about lunch yesterday, the crew had gathered in the galley to eat as usual. Luffy was the center of attention, mostly because of people teasing him, like offering him food if he said please, but then taking it away at the last minuet because he wouldn't. The same happened at dinner too.

"Luffy, are you mad at us for yesterday?" She asked, a little frustrated.

Luffy shook his head and grinned. Of course he wasn't mad, especially about a little thing like that. He was only out here because he had almost ruined it yesterday at dinner by nearly laughing at Usopp, who had experimented with making a new type of glue. Of course he bought it to the table to show everyone, and somehow managed to glue himself to his chair, nearly destroying the galley in his attempt to escape a very angry Franky.

Luffy had to quickly wolf down his food faster than usual and get out before he started to laugh. He couldn't risk almost laughing again, because as far as he knew, Franky was making Usopp sit on the floor until he made himself a new chair. Just seeing that would probably make Luffy laugh again, he couldn't risk it. Dinner times were always so fun and full of laughter, and Luffy really wanted to prove that he could do this. How can he be deemed trustworthy and reliable by his crew if he couldn't keep a single promise? So now the safest place was outside, alone.

After a while Nami left for her own breakfast, leaving Luffy to sit alone with his thoughts again. He was bored. Being quiet was so boring! But still, he would definitely do this, no matter how difficult it would be! It was something he now had to prove, not only to the crew but to himself as well.

**. . . .**

For the rest of the crew, this day, like yesterday, passed quite quickly and calmly. There was really no difference from any other day other than it was more quiet. Zoro still had his training and nap interrupted by Usopp and Chopper playing tag, but only this time, there was no screaming Luffy joining in or egging them on. Luffy still played though, just without noise for once.

Luffy fished, and was joined by Sanji and Brook, but again, Luffy would not utter a sound, only smiling every now and again to answer questions. Nami was not bothered once all day (except by Sanji) so she was left alone to make maps or just lounge around, the same with Robin. Franky spent most of the day fixing the hole in wall on deck and then working on some new invention down below, free of Luffy shaped disturbances all day. Usopp also had to make himself a new chair, Luffy sitting next to him the whole time, watching him work quietly.

The crew found it strange. Though Luffy made no noise at all, they always knew what he wanted to say. A look or smile could tell them many different things, of how he felt at that time or what he wanted to do or from them.

His patterns were the same as well. Sanji found that Luffy always grew calm and had a small sneaky smile on his face whenever he was planning to raid the fridge. As Luffy wouldn't speak to ask for food, these became more apparent as he grew hungry, watching Sanji for a chance for when he was distracted.

After he was discovered three times, Luffy pouted and tried the puppy dog approach, which also earned a kick, so he gave up. Zoro found that after each time, Luffy would flop next to him or someone else for a while to look for something else to do to take his mind off of his hunger before sneaking off to try again. Sanji was never one to let anyone go hungry for long though, so soon enough he was fed, just as he usually was everyday. Just without noise for once.

That was all Luffy could do really, sit and watch, joining occasionally but silence was never the same, it was like he wasn't there in the games. But to his surprise, he found that he liked it. He learnt more about his Nakama this way, the ways they reacted to certain, sometimes little things, the way they showed or hid their emotions, it was like learning about a whole new side to them, one that he wouldn't normally see.

**. . . .**

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was dinner again. The crew was gathered in the galley as Luffy sat outside to eat his share, (which was surprisingly bigger than usual.)

The crew were talking as usual about random things they'd done or seen during the day when Usopp piped up to say what everyone had thought at one point over the course of the past two days.

"Oi Nami, when are you going to tell Luffy that it's just a joke, about not speaking and all I mean".

The crew stopped to look at Nami.

She sighed. "I'll tell him now, though I still can't believe that he went two whole days, I mean this is Luffy we're talking about"

Franky nodded, "There's also been no breakages either from him, he just sits and watches you work all day. It's kinda weird."

"Captain-San always surprises us" Robin stated calmly.

"I told you he'd take it seriously" Zoro grunted, taking a sip of sake.

"Don't look down on Nami-Swans reasoning marimo!" Sanji yelled, aiming a kick across the bar, striking Zoro on the back of his head, causing him to spill sake all over himself and the floor.

"Nani, Dart brow? Something to say?" Zoro growled, drawing his katana. As per usual, a fight started, throwing the conversation for a bit while the crew watched. It was never a good thing to come between them and their fights.

Nami quickly stalked over to hit them both on the head. "Stop fighting!"

She sighed. Geez, these two were so difficult.

"I'm going to go tell him now then" She continued as she stepped over the crumpled heaps that were Zoro and Sanji to head towards the door.

"Evil Sea witch" Zoro muttered under his breath while rubbing the lump that had formed on the top of his head. Luckily for the both of them, Sanji was too love struck to hear him.

"Mellorine~"

**. . . .**

As she approached him, Luffy looked up from his food and waved. She gave a smile in return and sat next to him on the seat of the mast.

"Oi Luffy, when will you give up on this?" she asked, turning towards him.

He said nothing, just smiled and shook his head.

"Luffy, it was only a joke! You just got me angry, I didn't actually mean it you know, you can speak whenever you want to".

Luffy again shook his head.

"Geez Luffy, if you think you have too because of the promise you made, you know you don't. You made a promise on a joke, it doesn't count."

Luffy's face fell a tiny bit then, he looked more serious when he again shook his head to say no. At that moment, Nami knew he was serious. He fully intended to do this.

"Why Luffy! Do you think you can possibly Captain this ship if you say nothing?" Nami had only just realised how serious this situation actually was.

How could they follow an unspoken order? Luffy seemed to think of this too, and gave her a full grin again.

_Don't worry, we'll be fine._

With that, he got up and walked towards the figure head, leaving his now empty plate on the side.

Watching his retreating back, Nami now had no doubt that he would follow this through until the end. She had suddenly remembered images from back on Jaya, Luffy's head smashed through a window, Zoro beaten till he bled, all because Luffy promised her he wouldn't fight. And they hadn't.

He wasn't going to make a noise for a whole month, even if he got hurt. That wasn't going to change. No matter what anyone said. Silently she rose. Picking up the plates, she turned to go back to the galley, to inform the crew of the news.

One month, how would they cope? Suddenly, the situation was no longer fun or relaxing, it was serious. Luffy was a big part of them, the one holding the group together. Luffy making no noise was like Luffy not being there at all.

Nami turned her head to look at him when she was at the door. If he wasn't going to speak, then they would just have to make him, whether he liked it or not.

_They needed him._

* * *

**Hmm, ended a bit ominious at the end... hope it didn't ruin it.**

**Anyway!** **Thanks for reading this far, I will try to update shortly! XD**

**A big shout out to anyone who has reviewed or faved me, Thanks! Without your wonderful support, this wouldn't even be here! *Noodle dance in happiness***

**Author note:**

**When i said that Luffy is eating a larger share than usual, Sanji may have felt a bit sorry for him outside alone so fed him a bit more to make him happy. ^-^ who knows...**

**I hope Nami's better in character this time also. Lets just say that she was having a bad day that other time, not my fault at all! *Runs for cover before Nami can hit her*  
**


	3. Unease

**Hiya! Here's chapter three, please review to tell me what you thought of it! ^-^ (this one seems a little OOC to me, so let me know if I can improve it in anyway)**

**

* * *

  
**

**10****th**** Day- Unease  
**

After talking with Luffy, Nami went back to the galley to report to the crew what she had learnt. To her surprise, most were not shocked. In fact, the only ones that were, were Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

Nami told them her plan to get Luffy to talk again, I mean, how could they run as a proper ship if the Captain didn't give out any orders? They had to tell him how stupid this whole thing was and get him to reconsider not talking.

The room turned quiet. Some exchanged glances and nodded. Others, lowered their heads and stayed silent.

"That would be the best way girly" Said Franky, leaning back in his chair.

"We could ask him" Piped up Chopper. "I'm sure he would if we asked."

"Hai, I'm sure that once Luffy-San knew how we all felt he would surely give up on this" Added Brook.

"We're not doing anything"

Everyone turned to look at Zoro.

"Why not! You know as well as I do that without a Captain, a ship falls apart. He needs to speak!" Nami folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Zoro looked up at her. "He made a promise, to you especially. It doesn't matter what that promise was, the fact is the Captain made one. Going against this is the same as disobeying an order. It's what he wants to do, so we have no right to tell him that he can't do it."

"He's right Nami-San. It's best if we accept the Captains wishes." Agreed Robin

Nami gave an exasperated groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are we supposed to do then? Just go about silently and deal with it?"

Usopp sighed. "That's all we can do."

However, more than a week later, they were starting to view this differently.

If you were to come aboard now, you would find the decks silent, empty, lifeless. They had all agreed that to honour Luffy's decision, so when they were around him, they would act normally. They would put on games, sunbathe, laugh, go about as they normally would. But if he was out of sight, they had no energy. They felt, empty. Different.

It was strange to them. Nothing was wrong, but they just couldn't be bothered. It was as though they had no energy. He was almost like their life source, but he had been taken away, leaving a kind of void. They couldn't explain it, to themselves let alone anyone else.

It had only been little over a week. But something had to be done. They couldn't go on like this, moping around for no reason other than it was quiet. It shouldn't happen like that! But although it was quiet now, it was like their whole lives had shifted out of balance. Something had happened that never should have. Luffy had shut up. It wasn't relaxing at all, they always felt uncomfortable and uneasy. They missed they sound of his voice, more than they ever thought they would. So, another crew meeting was called.

Luffy was outside again, with another plateful of food that was a lot larger than usual. Sanji had quickly explained that this was to keep Luffy distracted and allow them to talk without fear of being overheard.

They all agreed that they needed Luffy voice, even just a laugh, a sound, anything. But, as Zoro had pointed out, they had to respect his wishes. If he knew how they felt, he would be crushed, knowing that he was making them feel this way. So they had to try and get him to make a sound on his own, more like an accident.

"Okay mina, any ideas?" Nami sat on the sofa and turned to look at each of them slowly.

"We could starve him?" Suggested Usopp, "Like, he can only have lunch or whatever if he asks for it."

"No" Stated Sanji glaring at Usopp. "We're not starving anyone."

Usopp paled "Okay then..."

"That wouldn't work anyway, too obvious" pointed out Franky

"How about someone pretends to fall of the ship near him, Captain-San would have to call out to alert us of what's happened" Said Brook.

Zoro sighed. "Knowing that idiot, he'd just jump in on his own anyway. Then we'd have two people to rescue."

Nami sweat dropped. That would defiantly happen. The last thing they needed was him to drown.

"We could purposely invoke an emotion." Said Robin "Make him laugh or yell out of anger or happiness. We could make it seem accidental as well."

Nami gave Robin a hug. "Ah! As usual Onee-San knows what to do!"

"Hai! Robin-Chan is so smart to think of such a good idea!" Said Sanji, going into mellorine mode to twirl near Nami and Robin.

"What, tell him jokes and stuff?" Asked Chopper.

"No, more like tricking him into doing it without him noticing" Answered Robin smiling.

"Yosh! It's settled then! Everyone has to try, but no more than two tries a day. Luffy may be slow but he's not even that stupid not to know what we're up to." Said Nami.

The plan, 'make Luffy talk before we all go crazy' was set into action.

**. . . .**

**Try one:** Zoro and Sanji; Emotion- pain

Zoro had agreed to go first, he'd wanted to try the one that Luffy was most used to on this ship. Pain. At one point or another during a normal day, Luffy would break, hit, crush or smash into someone or something, causing them to hit him or be hit by Franky for destroying the ship. Hitting Luffy could easily be passed of as an accident. Unfortunately, be had to team up with Dart Brow to do it. As they both were the strongest asides from Luffy, they were the most likely to cause him pain. Though Nami could hit him, she couldn't if he didn't say or do anything wrong, so it was left to these two.

Zoro was now stood on the deck, holding the heaviest weight that he owned. He had to wait for just the right moment. Before to long, Usopp ran by, quickly telling him that Luffy was right behind him. Zoro got ready. Soon, a flying bundle that was Luffy sped near Zoro in his quest to catch Usopp. With all the strength he had, Zoro swung the huge dumbbell so that it connected with Luffy's head, and just the right angle for him to land where Zoro wanted him.

Luffy now flew towards the kitchen. Just as he was about to connect with the door, Sanji opened it and kicked him hard into the mast, yelling, "It's not lunch time yet baka!"

With a thud, Luffy hit the mast and slid down so that he landed upside down on his head, and then onto the floor.

"Ah, sorry Luffy, didn't see you while I was practising" said Zoro casually, coming over to where Luffy lay. He poked him with his foot, "Oi, you alive?"

Luffy sat up and grinned at him, nodding his head. He then jumped up and ran away to go and find Usopp again. Zoro watched him go, a bemused expression on his face. Sanji walked over to join him.

"That didn't hurt him at all did it."

"Nope, he didn't even wince."

Sanji lit a cigarette. "That guy's a monster."

Zoro nodded.

Try one: Pain- **Failed**

After Zoro and Sanji's failure, the crews mood was dampened. They had be sure that he would have made even a little sound especially after that. They decided to move onto the next one.

**. . . .**

**Try two: **Chopper; emotion- panic

Luffy was as bad at going to the doctor as Zoro was. If something was wrong, Luffy would just brush it off. Chopper hoped that maybe Luffy was scared of the doctor or of medical tests, and with no other ideas, Chopper decided to scare him with the threat of illness.

About three or four hours after Zoro and Sanji's failed experiment, Chopper called Luffy into his doctors surgery. Luffy bounded in and sat on the bed grinning as usual. Chopper shut the door and sat in front of him.

"Luffy, I want to do some tests over time on you, as because you are not talking for a month I want to see if this effects you permanently in any way" Chopper was lying. He had never lied to Luffy before and he honestly didn't want to start now. But he had to try, for the good of the crew at least.

Luffy gulped. Permanently? Tests? But tests were boring!

Chopper continued nervously. This was it. "So, once a week I'd like you to just say something just to make sure that there's no damage. Starting from now, okay?"

Luffy frowned and shook his head.

"But Luffy, I need to make sure that this wont damage you in any way, it's important!"

Luffy pouted and turned to face the wall. Chopper sighed and Luffy turned back to look at him, flashing a smile.

_I'm fine, nothing's going to happen._

With that, he got up and walked out of the medical bay, leaving Chopper alone. You could tell a lot, with a smile.

Try two: Panic- **Failed**

They hadn't actually though that Luffy would be this stubborn about not talking. It seems that everything they tried failed quicker than the last. Tomorrow though, they would try again. It just wasn't the same, in the silence.

**. . . .**

As the crew gathered in the galley to eat, Luffy sat outside alone again with his own dinner. Today was strange, it seemed different somehow. He knew how they were feeling though, not all of it, not how desperate they were, but he knew that they wanted him to speak again. The past week they had seemed really depressed almost, like they were putting on an act just for him, but out of ear shot the mask slipped, revealing how they truly felt. But he could never be sure.

Today they seemed more lively though, like they had something to do, a activity that they were all involved in. Chopper had him worried today, saying strange things, what were they all up to? However, he was confident that he would see this through till the end. After all, he had given them his word.

* * *

**Well, third one done, the next update will hopefully be next Thursday if my laptop doesn't die on me again. Thanks for all of your support, you have all be wonderful with the reviews you have been giving me ^-^**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it XD**

**Author note: For anyone who wants to know, the name of the plan was appropriately thought up by Usopp. ~_~**

**Mina-everyone**

**Onee-San-older sister or older female friend/ sisterly relationship (Please correct me if i'm wrong!)  
**


	4. Impatience

**Well, here it is. All your reviews have really helped and inspired me, thank you guys so, so much ^-^ I will try to take into account any suggestions and improvements as well! Hope this chapter is up to scratch!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 11- Impatience**

After the failures of Zoro, Sanji and Chopper that day, the crew felt a little deflated. Though Luffy had gone more than a week without speaking on his own, never had they thought that he could hold up so well against their efforts. They all went to bed that night a little downtrodden, but with high hopes for what the coming day would bring, after all, their had their trump card to play.

**Try three: **Robin:- Laughter

It was easy to assume that the one thing Luffy did most of all was laugh. It was extremely easy to make Luffy laugh, and the crew knew that it was this that he was having the most trouble in controlling. The only difficulty however was making it seem like an accident. So, this was handed over to the most logical person out of them all, Robin.

This was actually the emotion she was looking forward to most, asides from pain of course, but that had been Zoro and Sanji's speciality after all. Anyway, she had got onto the crew by making Luffy laugh had she not? The toughest part was tricking Luffy into believing and going along with her plan, as he had always seemed to see right through people when they least wanted him to.

At around eleven, she called Luffy over near Nami's mikan trees to sit in front of her on the floor.

Turning to him she gave him a slow smile.

"Luffy-San, you seem a little bored, do you want to play a game?"

Luffy looked shocked at first, but then his face split into his usual grin. Robin wanted to play a game with him without him asking her first, this was turning out to be a really good day!

"I wanna play too! Can I play Robin?" Chopper, who conveniently walked past at that moment looked at them both with wide, hopeful eyes.

Luffy nodded his head vigorously and Robin smiled. "Hai Chopper-San"

Since Luffy wouldn't, Chopper broached the question to Robin. "Ne, what are we playing?"

Robin tilted her head so that it rested on her hand. "A game of wits."

Chopper gasped and Luffy bounced up and down on his heels.

"What do we have to do?" Though Chopper was in on the plan, he couldn't help but get himself get exited, the way Robin said it made it sound like a great adventure battle or something. He way he was acting, Luffy obviously thought so too.

"Well Chopper-San, this game will show who has the most control and self restraint over themselves. Obviously I can't hurt you, so how about laughter?"

Chopper and Luffy exchanged confused looks.

"How about I try to make each of you laugh, and the one who holds out the longest will have been proven to be the champion."

Robin knew that Luffy was very competitive, so the mentioning of the word champion would get him to play if nothing else. She hoped.

Luckily for her, Luffy seemed non the wiser to her true plans, he was too intent on winning and becoming champion to actual take in and think about what he had just heard. He nodded a vigorous 'yes' and started rocking again.

Chopper had now completely forgotten the plan, he was too swept up in the promise of being a champion to think clearly. Robin knew this, but took it as a good thing, now Choppers reactions were more realistic, not as stiff and nervous as earlier. Everyone knew that he didn't like lying, especially to Luffy.

"Okay then, shall we start? The last to laugh will be the winner."

With that, four arms each sprouted on the limbs of Chopper and Luffy, quickly pinning them down. Another two grew out of their sides, which the moved in fast to tickle their ribs.

It was apparent straight away that Luffy was having trouble. He still had not cottoned on to what Robins true intent was, as he was only concentrating to trying not to laugh. His face had started to turn red with the effort and his eyes watered.

Chopper on the other hand was doing no better. The fact that he was covered in thick fur and Robin was going easy on him helped, but he hadn't known he was that ticklish.

Moments passed.

He had to control it, had to control it, control it, control....

"HA HA HA! Robin! Stop! Please! Stop!" Chopper suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter, wiggling desperately trying to get away.

Robin released him and Luffy at the same time, allowing them to both catch their breath. Chopper looked over at Luffy, whose face was a very interesting shade of purple, eyes now streaming heavily. He was also panting hard, clutching at his sides.

He had been so close! Luffy was almost about to crack, if only he held on just a bit longer...

Just then Chopper felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You were very close Chopper-San."

He looked up into the smiling face of Robin. Yeah, they could always try again! They had loads more things that they could try!

Try three: Laughter- **Failed**

**. . . .**

**Try four**: Franky:- Helplessness

Franky had decided to go with tweaking one of the original ideas so that it would be less dangerous or life threatening, for the ship or crew. First though, he had to make it so that the ship would not be affected by Luffy, not that much at least. He started doing this before and during Robin was carrying out her plan, so all morning he was seen carrying boards back and forth accompanied with hammering from below deck soon after.

He honestly knew Robin's was going to fail. Mugiwara wasn't that stupid. If he was going to do something, he was going to stick his heart and soul into it, therefore it would take a lot to force him to stop.

Nearly straight after 'playing' with Robin, Luffy was called down into Franky and Usopp's inventing room below deck.

Almost just after entering, he found himself being pushed onto a stool directly in front of Franky.

"Okay Captain-Bro, this water tank behind me has been playing up recently. To much pressure is building up inside so it could explode at any moment. Got that so far?"

Luffy cocked his head on one side and smacked his hand into his palm.

Franky sweat dropped. He knew just what Luffy was thinking and it made him worried.

_Oh, so it's a mystery boiler!_

Franky shock his head a little to relive some of the worry. Nothing was going to go wrong.

"What I want you to do is call me if this dial changes into the red zone. I've got to go check on one of the pipes in the other room so I wont know if it does. So call me if that happens, okay?"

Luffy put on a serious face and nodded.

"Cool Bro, I'll be back soon!" Franky called out, exiting the room quickly. Shutting the door behind him, Franky groaned inwardly. This was going to be a huge mistake.

He walked into the room adjacent to it which contained mostly pipes and cleaning materials. Luckily, if anything did go wrong, it wouldn't affect the water in the ship at all, the tank in there was just for heating water that could be used in inventions, not the actual main water system. Everything important of fragile was packed and locked away too, just in case.

Bending down, Franky turned a knob that controlled the pressure in the boiler from the room that Luffy was in so that it was a little higher than safe. Here goes nothing, now all that was left was to just wait and see what happens. It was his hope that Luffy would realise that he couldn't fix it and call for help, _without_ breaking anything.

**. . . .**

Luffy looked around the inventing room. He rarely ever came down here, Franky and Usopp didn't like to be disturbed when they were working. However he could have sworn that it was never this tidy normally or not noticed that the windows had been nailed shut. Was this new or had they always been like that?

A small clicking noise alerted him away from the strange windows towards the boiler in front of him. It was coming from the small dial that Franky had pointed out to him earlier. What was he supposed to do? Stop it going into the red?

Luffy looked over to see that the small needle was just in the red. Yosh! All he had to do was turn it green right? This was going to be easy!

He tried tapping it a few times first with his finger, but no change. Luffy pouted. Okay, not so easy. He moved to look around the back of the boiler hoping to find something that could turn it off or green again. Ah! A knob. This was it right? Luffy thought for a minuet then shrugged. Worth a try.

The dial started to click louder and faster, the needle was now turned right the way around into the red so that it was bouncing against the sides, causing the clicking to gradually get faster and faster. Luffy stared at it confused. The knob didn't work then. Must be broken.

Suddenly steam started to seep from the joints of the boiler and hiss quietly. Luffy frowned. He would have to tell Franky that the knob on the boiler was broken. How about if he shook it...

.** . . .**

Franky shut the door of the room and sat outside in the corridor. The dial should be showing red by now, Luffy should call him or at least come out to get him.

After five minuets however, Franky was worried. What was going on in there? Opening the door to the previous room, he leant in slightly to look at a dial that also showed the boilers condition. He paled. The dial was cracked, the needle pointing in the danger zone.

Shit.

He charged along the corridor and burst into the inventing room. When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of his boiler somehow inflames and Luffy running in a panicked circle around the room.

Ten minuets later, a burnt and beaten up Luffy was thrown onto the lawn of the Sunny with the sound of Franky swearing from down below being carried up for all to hear.

Try four: Helplessness- **Failed**

The crew now realised that making Luffy talk again would be harder than they had first thought. And a lot more dangerous.

* * *

**I actually like this chapter and it was a hell of a lot of fun to write as well ^-^**

**Let me know if you liked it! **

**Author note: The plan Franky was referring to is the one where Luffy would supposedly cry for help if someone fell overboard. That was thought to fail as well though, Franky really should have thought a bit more before leaving Luffy alone in a room.**

**Why the boiler catches fire, I do not know. XD**

**Thanks for reading! *waves*  
**


	5. Last chances

**Okay, here it is finally! I missed last week I know, but I had tons to do (lame excuse I'm sorry :( ) and it seemed rushed and a bit weak so here it is new and improved! As always, I can only improve further if you let me know what was wrong or what you liked, so please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Day 12- Last Chances**

At the end of day the crew once more gathered in the galley to talk about the reasons why everything they did seemed to fail. To keep Luffy outside for longer, Usopp had tricked him into playing a game involving him trying to get free of the mast which he was currently tied to in the fastest amount of time possible.

Tapping her hand on the table quickly while clearing her throat, Nami managed to finally get the crews full attention.

"Okay then" She started, gazing sternly at each of them in turn. "There have been four attempts at this so far, each of them failing. Why does this keep happening!"

"Hey girly, it's not as easy as it looks ya know. Mugiwara's firmly set on this, no matter how good the idea is it's only gonna fail."

"Your plan was stupid anyway!" Nami snapped at Franky "How could you possibly think that leaving Luffy alone in a room with a faulty boiler was ever going to work?"

"How was I supposed to know that he'd set the friking boiler on fire? That's near to impossible!" Franky shouted, standing up on his feet now.

"How did it happen anyway?" Chopper asked curiously.

Franky sighed and sat back down. "The only way I can think of is that somehow when he shook it two electrical wires came loose and connected causing a spark."

Usopp sweat dropped, "Who could possibly think that shaking a high pressure boiler would be a good thing?"

"Luffy" Zoro stated plainly.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Said Usopp finally. "We still have me, Nami and Brook to go, one of us will be sure to make him speak!"

Usopp then turned and winked at Chopper, "but it will be I, the great Captain Usopp who will succeed."

"Ahh! You're so cool Usopp!" Marvelled Chopper with stars in his eyes.

"Okay the Usopp, you seem willing enough so you can go next." Smirked Sanji.

"Oi, wait! I didn't mean right now! Guys?"

**. . . .**

Luffy sat outside on the figurehead listening to the laughter coming from the galley. He undone himself from the knots ages ago, but he knew to leave them alone to talk. He knew what was going on after all.

He had become suspicious when his Nakama had started to get more active all of a sudden. Sanji and Zoro's idea, nothing much was really out of place, he hadn't even noticed. Chopper got him thinking though, saying things like that all of a sudden.

He finally realised though when Robin volunteered to play with him. That was extremely out of the ordinary, and that coupled with these strange crew meetings each night when he was eating outside alone made it clear.

He knew that they wanted him to speak again, but he couldn't.

Wouldn't.

He made a promise, more to himself than to Nami, no wait, more of a challenge. A fight with himself that he was defiantly going to win, no matter what. But he still played along with their 'plans', putting on an innocent and carefree face whenever they were around him. This was making them active, giving them something to do, a temporary goal to aim for which could be achieved by working together.

He knew how they were feeling, but this was something that they needed to realise that he had to do. But these plans of theirs, it involved everyone, even him, making them all plot, scheme and talk with each other. It got rid of the negative things that they were feeling, because of him...

Luffy sighed and shook his head. Thinking about things he couldn't change was not going to help anything. He put on a smile again, it was his way to make himself feel better. If he looked happy, his Nakama were happy which meant that in turn he would be happy. Easy.

He smiled a more genuine smile now, he was looking forward to what they would come up with tomorrow. When he could speak again though, he had to mention that boiler to Franky, that thing was dangerous...

**. . . .**

**Try five**:- Usopp and Brook:- Anger

Luffy was gullible. Usopp was a practised liar. On paper, it was a match that couldn't possibly loose. However as Robin pointed out after her try, Luffy could see right people when they least wanted him too. The advice she had given wasn't helpful either. Don't get hurt. Thanks Robin.

Making Luffy angry was a shot Usopp was least willing to take. Sure, he could yell and end the whole not speaking thing, but Luffy angry was not a good thing to see. Usopp knew this more than than the others. Luckily it was very hard to make Luffy angry, but pissed should be okay.

Usopp took a deep breath of the crisp, early morning air before walking to where Luffy sat on the figurehead, looking out to sea. He had no idea what to do so winging it was the best he could come up with at the moment. Push him off the figurehead? He have to at least scream for help then, but he could always just stretch back up...How about if he fired his slingshot at him....no. This was going to be difficult.

Luckily for him however he spotted Brook tuning his violin to the side, so slowing his pace he quickly thought of a more safer idea. Usopp grinned. He had it.

Usopp's 'amazing-ultra-brilliant-sure-fire-win' plan was starting now.

After pulling Brook aside for about 10 minuets to explain his plan, Usopp made his way to Luffy again more confidently than he did earlier.

"Ne Luffy, wanna hear a true story of my village legend?"

Luffy turned and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, yes, an amazing legend that tells your fate! Only the bravest of the brave could go through with this terrifying ceremony, a true test of your inner strength!"

Luffy's eyes suddenly lit up with stars and grew strangely round. Usopp sweat dropped. He may have used too many 'I shall be champion words' in that sentence. Luffy was nearly the most competitive person he knew.

"Ah..Anyway! Yes the amazingly dangerous legend! You need to sit on the floor though. Yes right there, now lay down and close your eyes. Don't look at me like that, revealing why before the story is over is extremely bad luck! Perfect! Stay there and keep relaxed."

Usopp turned to Brook and signalled him that it was nearly time.

"Okay then." Usopp cleared his throat. "In my village there is an age old tradition, one which only the bravest warriors like myself could over come."

Luffy's fist twitched.

Usopp continued. "A man who wanted to prove himself brave would have to undergo a spiritual ceremony that would give him clues to his future, however many did not want to know what this could tell them. Do you, Monkey D. Luffy think yourself brave enough to undergo this?"

Luffy nodded, jaw set in a firm line.

"Okay then, I, master of this ritual shall test your strength!"

**. . . .**

Roughly a minuet of strange incantations later, Usopp was painting circles around Luffy's eyes with water.

"There! Now, close your eyes, think of your future, what you want from it and your dreams."

Usopp held his thumb up at Brook and moved away.

Luffy had been staring at the blackness of his eyelids this whole time. He concentrated as hard as he could now, thinking of what he most desperately wanted his future to bring.

From somewhere around his feet, Usopp said "Okay, in a minuet open your eyes, your subconscious will project an image of your future for you to see!"

Luffy had no clue what his subconscious was, but he hoped it told him what he wanted it to.

"Now, open!"

Luffy snapped open his eyes to see a skull floating above him, deep black pools for eyes and a grinning eternal smile for a mouth.

"Boo Captain-San" Said Brook quietly.

Luffy clapped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from crying out and scrambled away near to where some bags of soil were for the plants.

Both Usopp and Brook burst out laughing.

"Ah Luffy! You should have seen your face!" Spluttered Usopp clutching his sides and leaning onto Brook for support.

"Hai Luffy-San! I am dying from laughter! Ah, but I am already dead. Yo Ho Ho! Skull joke!"

Luffy scowled. That had surprised him! Moving to get up, his hand brushed against the sacks of soil. He grinned, pay back time.

. . . .

Around a few minuets later, their all out mud war was broken up by a very irritated Zoro who had been rudely awoken by a stray mud ball to his head.

Usopp and Brook:- Anger- **Failed/ forgotten**

**. . . .**

Nami was angry. She couldn't believe that every single person in this crew had tried and failed to get Luffy to speak. She really hoped that she wouldn't have to try, after all this was her doing.

Zoro had warned her not to say anything that would hurt him, just to have her try and see what happened. Don't. Say. Anything. She huffed. As if she would do something like that anyway. Her idea was fool proof.

**Try six**:- Nami- Stealing

Nami was going to do what she was best at. Steal something that Luffy would need back, his most treasured possession. Boshi.

Having the whole crew in on the plan, Nami set to work. During the mud war clean up, Nami somehow managed to snatch Luffy's hat from his head while he was working. Quickly she then hid it and sat back to watch the events unfold.

The deck was finally clean. Since he started the war, it was his job to clean it all up. Wasn't fair, Usopp and Brook joined in too. He reached to pull his hat over his eyes to shade him from the sun when he found his hand clutching at air. Boshi was gone.

Luffy's first reaction was a wave of panic and desperate wipping around of his head to try and see if he could spot it. Not there. He then started to frantically comb the deck, checking everywhere that he could remember going. Not there.

Luffy stood for a moment waving his arms and twisting around randomly until he decided to try checking the whole of the outside deck. Still not there. He knew that he defiantly had it during the mud war. Defiantly during clean up. There was no wind. So the hat had to be on the ship.

Zoro was awoken again by Luffy to find him pointing frantically at the top of his head.

Zoro sighed. "What do you want Luffy."

Luffy pointed again.

"What? There's nothing on your head."

Luffy almost smacked himself. Instead he tried to draw the outline of his hat in the air. Zoro just raised an eyebrow.

"Luffy if you wanna play with someone, go ask Usopp or Chopper, I'm busy." He finished, closing his eyes again.

Luffy fumed and went off to the next crew member. And the next. And the next. Each person had a similar reaction, some like Chopper ran off in the opposite direction. Luffy was about to go after him when he stopped. Oh yeah, this was one of their plans. They would never do anything to his hat, they all knew how precious it was to him. Meaning that it was safe.

He now knew that he could only get it back if he asked, meaning that he lost the challenge and broke his promise. Who's turn was it? Nami's he though. Seems like a well thought out plan, probably her.

Well, he wasn't going to cave. As long as he knew that his hat was safe, he could relax. He could trust them with his life.

From behind her mikan trees Nami watched Luffy grin to himself and walk to the figurehead to sit on it. They all watched him walk. He chose not speaking over his hat.

He knew.

It didn't matter how long he had known for, all that mattered was that he knew now. It was over. He wasn't going to speak.

Not one word.

They had lost.

Nami: Stealing- **Failed**

**Tries 6/6- Failed**

**

* * *

**

**Wow, dark. O_o**

**I think personally that this chapter seems kinda ropey, the plot and genre seem to change a lot, are the characters slipping out of character? **

**Anyway, apart from that, please tell me your view on this, like it or not, reviews always help! :D**

**To all you favers and reviews, THANK YOU! SO, SO MUCH!**

**Author note:**

**-Boshi = hat**

**And the Straw Hats knew as said, Luffy chose this challenge over his hat. If he didn't know about it, he would panic more about his hat, but as the crew have been up to their tricks lately, he just knew that they had it. :)**

**I shall hope to update again next week, Thanks for reading!**

**~AHWH~**


	6. Desperation

**Well here it is, sorry about not updating last week but as anyone who read my profile knows, school was out to kill me last. If you could die from death by homework, I would have been dead long, long ago O.o**

**Well here it is, hope you enjoy reading! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**Day 19- desperation**

They couldn't believe it. Luffy knew. Not only that, but any ideas that they had left that could possibly have worked would fail before they were even put into action, it was pointless trying to got Luffy to speak if he knew what they were up to after all.

The crew held their last meeting without Luffy on the 12th night. They didn't even need to distract Luffy this time, after dinner he got up and gave them a grin before walking out onto deck, leaving them to it.

Sanji took a deep drag and held it in for a while before breaking the silence with a question everyone wanted answered. "What now."

Zoro sighed, "There's nothing we can do. He knows what we're up to, we know he wont speak so we have no choice but to leave it at that."

"We can't do that!" Nami stood up sharply and glared at him. "We can't have a Captain who refuses to command his ship for a whole month!"

"It's already been two weeks." Zoro pointed out calmly. Rather than try to force Luffy to talk, it seemed his way of just letting Luffy get on with it was the only one left. "We only have just over two weeks left to go, if we just leave him alone he shall have done this thing of his and we wouldn't be disrespecting him be forcing him not to."

"A Captain needs to take command of his ship!" Nami retaliated. "How can we follow an order if he never gives it!"

"When have we ever had problems understanding what he wants from us?"

Nami stopped then. Though she hated to admit it, Zoro was right. Luffy always got what he wanted across to them just with a look or the way he moved. It was strange, how easy it was to read just his body language, it showed just how well they knew him. Though sometimes, when he was thinking or serious, he became unreadable. It was like he made it easy to understand him.

Nami turned to Robin, desperate for back up.

Robin just smiled. "Zoro-San's right, it's now up to Luffy what he wants to do. We can only follow his wishes."

Nami groaned and sat back down. Robin, her last hope had failed her. She hated it when Zoro was right.

"Eh, wait a minute." Said Usopp from across the table. "Does Luffy even know how long a month is?"

The whole crew sweat dropped. Knowing him, probably not. 

**. . . .**

The next week was one of the slowest they could remember. The first two weeks of Luffy's challenge they were occupied, they had something to do and things to think about. The first week for example was a different experience, the second they filled up with their plans. Now however, they had nothing to do. Nothing to think about. It was just empty silence, forced smiles.

Zoro hadn't thought that he'd mind that much. It was quiet, no Luffy laughter and screams to distract him or wake him up. Other noise did that though, nothing changed. Luffy still woke him up and bothered him and still got yelled at by the others, so it was no big difference. He had been occupied anyway. But now, everyone was silent. Like the life had been sucked out of them almost. It was actually too quiet to sleep and he found that he didn't like it. He wanted the noise after all, even just a little bit, even for a moment. He wanted to feel at ease again. He hadn't fought the shit cook in a few days either, neither of them could be bothered to do so. There was no point.

For Brook, it was almost reliving his worst nightmares. Waking up to find that his time with the Straw Hats was just a dream after all and that he'd go back to living in the silence alone on his old ship, Nakama dead, the Straw Hats a dream. This was almost the same. No one spoke, no one smiled a genuine smile and no noise apart from some forced small talk. Brook hated the silence and hated being alone. This was like both together, an eternal never ending nightmare.

Chopper liked to think of the silence as a disease. He could cope with it that way. It was a disease eating away at his Nakama and could only be cured once Luffy spoke again. Until then the disease was working its way throught the body of the Straw Hat group causing pain and sadness wherever it went. Chopper had tried to make the others talk, but it seemed that they and he had no energy for it so he too finally lapsed into the folds of silence and started waiting, waiting for the cure to arrive.

Robin thought of the silence as night, darkness, cloaking everything in it's path, swallowing the light. Luffy was that light. He had guided them all to a better place, a place of fun and adventure, of Nakama and trust. Luffy was still here, the darkness couldn't take him, but he was....sleeping. Waiting dormant in the dark to wake them all up again. They were all sleeping really, no energy to do much, the light had been sucked out of them. She began to patiently wait for the darkness to go, but never before had she longed for it to be so loud. Normally she liked the quiet, she was able to read her books or relax in peace, but now that she thought about it, there was always noise, somewhere there in the background. She missed it, the noise.

Franky was loud. With or without anyone to help him, Franky always managed to be as loud as possible. That was his personality, loud, large and super. Unforgettable. But he too wanted, a kind of fuel, something to keep him going, keep him happy, sunny and loud. This fuel was his Nakama, now so quiet and withdrawn so he too had no energy. He had lost his fuel you could say. So he also started to wait for it to come back, whenever that may be.

Usopp and Luffy were partner's in crime, the main mischief makers on-board. It had been strange at first, playing with a Luffy who wouldn't talk but they had gotten round it. They hadn't actually played for a while, a week actually. He didn't know why, it's just whenever they got together Usopp felt the need to apologise. Luffy gave him confidence, made him believe in himself but it was harder now and he didn't know why. It was only silent after all, it didn't change anything between them. But somehow it did.

Sanji found the silence difficult. Strange. On the Baratie there was never a moments peace, being in this crew there was never a moments peace. Until now. He didn't know what to do or how to act around others. Was it only he who was affected this way? He didn't think so. For some reason, he almost felt numb inside, it was as if he had no emotion left. Luffy had actually stopped raiding the fridge the past few days and his efforts before that seemed forced as though just to keep the normality. They were sloppier than usual and not energetic. Sanji didn't even kick him out when he caught him, just sighed and pointed to the door. His food was still excellent, but lacked that lustre that it normally had. He couldn't get into the right mood. His flirting to the ladies were forced or small too, but no one noticed, they were too enclosed in their own problems to pay too much attention.

Nami couldn't take it, the force smiles, the silence. She wanted to talk normally, not just small talk but to talk like Nakama should. She wanted to hear laughter a-board the ship, wanted to hear the sounds of things breaking, the sounds of boot to blade, the sounds of swearing and kicking and the sounds of Luffy. Any sound of Luffy. She wanted to hear his laughter ring across the decks, the sound of him talking, the sight of him being yelled at even, anything. She wanted to be happy again, to feel normal. No one blamed her she knew that, everyone knew it was just something she said that he took seriously as a challenge. Luffy was extremely competitive, but no one thought he'd take it this far.

She had to try and talk to him, just once. Just to hear him answer. Just to try

Luffy knew. He knew how they were feeling and he knew that he found out about their plans. Nami had given his hat back almost straight after he stopped looking for it. Since then, everyone became silent, like they couldn't be bothered to speak any more or do anything for that matter. He watched them all slowly fall into silence, Sanji stopped flirting as much, Zoro increased his training as if to give himself something to do, he'd seen Nami try to draw a map but fail and she hadn't tried one since. He really didn't want to cause them this much pain but he had come to know his Nakama a lot better by this, their little actions they never even thought about, ones he'd never noticed before. Like what food they liked, how or where they liked to sit, what they smiled at, what they got annoyed at.

He didn't think they knew that he was watching them, looking over them, making sure that they weren't doing too bad. He'd go over to each of them in turn when this happened. Just a smile for a pat on the shoulder to let them know that they were doing fine.

He was sad though, that they'd stopped plotting. They had nothing to do now and it showed, they had just seemed to give up, let him get on with it. They were unhappy, but they also respected him and what he was doing. He was truly grateful for that.

**. . . .**

He was sitting on the figurehead when Nami approached him.

"Luffy?"

He turned to look at her. She seemed nervous about something so he jumped to to stand opposite her, leaning on the rails.

"Luffy, the crew have been talking and we have decided that if you wont speak then I'm going to be Captain."

It was a lie, they both knew it. It just showed how desperate she was.

Luffy grinned, shook his head and waited for her to speak again.

Nami looked him in the eye before doing so. "Luffy please, just say something, anything. The crew can't go on like this any more."

Luffy said nothing.

"Come on, Luffy just one thing. Just end it! Do you know how everyone feels?"

"Oi Nami, calm down a bit-"Zoro tried to interrupt from behind her.

"No!" Nami cut across him. "I can't stand this any more! The silence, they emptiness, everyone's depressed and all you do is carry on like you have no clue how you're making us feel! Do you like to see us this way?"

The whole crew held their breath. Nami knew she'd gone to far.

"L-Luffy I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She said in a quiet voice as she stared at the floor.

Luffy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please just forget about it." She tried again.

Luffy shook his head again. He'd come to far now and wanted to get this done. He'd always regret it if he didn't.

"Nami drop it already." Muttered Zoro from behind her.

"Leave Nami-San alone you unwanted seaweed!"

"What was that curly brow?"

"Uhh guys?" Usopp's voice crackled from above on the loudspeaker breaking up the imminent battle. "We have company. Ahh! They've fired a cannon!"

A crash was then heard as Usopp scrambled to get onto deck.

Zoro smiled evilly. "Perfect timing, I really need a workout."

"Chu, don't hog them all greedy marimo. Oi Captain, coming?" Sanji turned to Luffy.

Luffy smirked and cracked his knuckles nodding a yes. The crew finally had something to take their frustration out on.

Chopper and Usopp couldn't help but feel a little sorry for who ever was on the other ship. The battle they knew was going to be an extremely short one. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong.

* * *

**Well the genre has turned dark and depressing at the moment so sorry to anyone who wanted to smile with reading this. **

**Mwhahaha! Cliff hanger XD**

**Any improvements you can see please let me know and as always please read and review to let me know what you all thought! ^-^**

**Author notes:**

**-Usopp was on look out for anyone who didn't know :D**

**-May be OCC but it's the inside workings of their minds, so please let me know!**

**-There aren't actually many notes to make O.O**

**Thanks for reading!**

** Also a massive shout out to Kiarra-Chan for pointing out a few typos ^-^ Hope it's fixed now XD  
**

**~AHWH~**


	7. The fight begins

**Okay, a day late. :( What can I say, I'm a perfectionist. Note to all before reading. This is my first fight scene EVER. It's a little short and doesn't explain much in this chapter, just lays down the basics for the future updates so it shall be fleshed out further later. Please enjoy reading and let me know how to improve! :D**

**Warning for some violence and harsh language. Now the internet can't kill me XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Day 19. The fight begins**

Luffy looked over at the approaching ship. Something felt strange, but he didn't know what yet. Ah well, the only true way of knowing was to find out! He placed his hands on the railings and started walking backwards to fling himself to the approaching ship but before he could he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his waist. Sanji and Zoro looked ready to fight, both had been waiting for something like this for a long time and this was a perfect opportunity to release all their pent up frustration. Something still didn't feel right though...

Luffy pushed Zoro off with his shoulder before leaning back any further. Zoro looked confused for a moment until he caught his Captains eye and nodded.

_Gomu gomu no...... _

"Ha marimo, seem that not even the Captain wants yo-"

_Pistol!_

Luffy had them both flying through the air towards the ship before Sanji even could finish speaking. The rest of the crew watched the enemy ship, waiting for them to land.

"Ne Zoro, why do you think Luffy didn't want you to go?" Asked Usopp, turning around to Zoro who was staring at the other ship also, arms crossed.

"He wants me here to fight."

"Fight! Why? You could all have gone over there, it would have been a much quicker fight!"

Zoro didn't say anything. Something was wrong and Luffy must have thought so too to ask him to stay here. There was something strange about that ship but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

"Ne, what is it? I can't see a flag." Asked Chopper from where he sat on the railings.

Usopp foucused his goggles to look closer at the ship."A pirate one I think. It's got a jolly Roger. Luffy will get them before they even get here, that's to bad, my great army needs a work out."

"AH! Usopp's so cool!" said Chopper with stars in his eyes. "Isn't he Nami! Nami?"

Nami hadn't watched the interactions between Luffy and Zoro, she had been too focused on the weather, or climate rather. It was strange and out of season, at least for the stretch of sea they were in at the moment. Too humid.

A shout from Brook jerked her from her thoughts.

"Ah! The ship has vanished!"

"Vanished! What do you mean vanished!" Usopp cried. "It's right... there.....AH! The ship has gone!"

"Nani!" Zoro ran to the side to look out to sea. It was true, the ship was no where to be seen.

Nami sank to her knees. "How can a whole ship just vanish?"

Suddenly the whole of the Sunny lurched to the side smacking them all against the railings.

"We've been shot at again!" Usopp yelled. "But from the other side this time!"

"AH! We're gonna die!" Cried Chopper.

"Usopp! I though you said that there was only one ship!" Roared Franky over the din of splashes as more cannon fire hit the sea surrounding them.

"There was! It must have moved!"

"A ship that big couldn't move all the way over there that fast without anyone noticing it!" Franky yelled back.

"That's because it didn't!" Nami said standing up. "It's a mirage!"

"Nani? A mirage? How?" Franky couldn't understand, how can a mirage be created on the seas on a clear day such as this?

"I knew something was wrong with that ship when I first saw it. Now the strange humidity at the moment coupled with it moving across us can only mean it's a mirage! But as too how I don't know..."

"Does it matter how at the moment!" Zoro said, unsheathing his katana. "All we need to care about is how we can get rid of them."

This is why Luffy wanted me here, Zoro thought, he knew something like this may happen.

"What about Luffy and Sanji?" Asked Chopper going into heavy point form.

"The boys can manage on their own." Robin said looking to where Luffy and Sanji would have landed.

"Hai, we can hold them back until Luffy gets back, or even finish them off, Yo ho ho ho!" Laughed Brook taking the sheath off of his sword.

**. . . .**

Sanji burst above water gasping for air and holding Luffy by the shoulder.

"Ahh, that was a surprise, the shitty ship disappearing just as we're about to land on it, eh Luffy? Uh, oh yeah."

Taking another breath Sanji went under to heave Luffy to the surface and hook him around his shoulder.

"Tch, you can be so difficult sometimes. We'd better get back to the ship to see what to do next, Nami-San would have seen where the ship went!"

Luffy couldn't move even if he wanted to. He felt so heavy and so tired...

"Oi! At least try and swim idiot! Don't just lay there!"

Sanji sighed. This was going to be a long swim back. The Sunny looked small at this distance but it seemed to be rocking quite a bit more than it should, he hoped that the others were okay. Ah whatever, marimo could handle it.

**. . . .**

Zoro was actually enjoying himself. He'd been needing this workout for so long and now he had literally as many targets as he needed. There was lots of them though, more of them just kept swarming onto deck. He kept a look out to make sure that the others were doing okay and saw Sanji drag Luffy onto deck from out of the corner of his eye after about ten minutes into the fight. Zoro would have liked to know why these people had just randomly attacked them, but he had to much to do at the moment to give it any more thought.

The Straw hats had the advantage of strength this time but the other ship was twice the size of Sunny and obviously had many, many more men. The cannon fire had stopped as quickly as it started to allow the men to board Sunny so the Straw hats only had to worry about defending themselves until Luffy and Sanji got back. They were doing quite well for now, everyone was glad of an outlet for their frustration and were really going all out.

Almost as soon as he was on deck Luffy had got up and stretched an arm across to fly to the attacking ship, leaving Sanji to join in the fight with the others. Soon all of the crew were involved in the battle on the decks of the Sunny, leaving Luffy to deal with whoever was aboard the other ship.

**. . . .**

Luffy found the deck empty when he first got there. The rings of shots and blades could be heard from the Sunny, but the decks of this ship were silent, seemingly with no one there. Luffy quickly scanned the deck for anyone and started running towards a door presumably leading to an inside room. Before he could get very far however, a large man seemed to grow out of the ground in front of him.

Luffy just managed to stop himself from yelling in surprise. Oh yeah, the challenge was still on. As if he'd lose because of this! He'd almost forgotten with the current events.

"Mugiwara!" The man's voice boomed across the two ships, catching the attention of everyone. He towered over Luffy, nearly twice his height, beady black eyes boring down on him and a black beard that nearly managed to hid the cruel smile playing on his lips. He was topless, wearing only material brown trousers and some black shoes.

_Why did you attack my ship!_ Was what Luffy wanted to ask and this was the first time during the entire challenge that he had felt the most frustrated. He settled with glaring at the man and hoping he'd say something.

"What Mugiwara? Speechless before me? Che che che! Can't blame you! After all, I am the great pirate Katsu of the great Rapidant Pirates!"

Luffy cocked his head to one side.

"Ah! Recognised what danger you are in eh? I suppose you have heard of me and my great achievements of course!"

Luffy sweat dropped. He'd said nothing and this guy was still talking! Who was this guy anyway?

Katsu smirked down at Luffy. "I suppose your measly 300 million belli bounty will have to do. You have been the first I could find of the supernovas after all. I could find someone with a higher one, but I'm in a hurry for my colossal strength to be recognised by the government. That's the answer to why I attacked your ship Mugiwara! Just for the high bounty, minimal effort, che che che!"

Luffy smacked a fist into his hand, giving a hint to what he was about to do. This guy was completely stupid, talking to much. Who cared anyway? He was threatening his Nakama and attacking his ship! This guy was gonna get his arse kicked...

"How great would it be, to take down the great Mugiwara crew! I would be world renowned in seconds! Che ch-"

Luffy's fist connected with Katsu's stomach sending him flying into the cabin behind . He rose from the dust after a few seconds, dusted himself down and spat on the floor.

"You got me talking bastard. You're a smart one I'll give you that."

Luffy sweat dropped again. He didn't need any help talking! He wouldn't shut up!

"But." Katsu continued, "That's the only punch you're going to get in!"

Luffy charged forward with his arms extending behind him. _Gomu Gomu no...._

Katsu grinned.

_Bazooka!_

Luffy's arms hit nothing but air. Katsu had vanished.

* * *

**He he! All will be explained next chapter, promise! This ones a little shorter than the others so I apologise for that but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway!**

**Author notes:**

**-When Sanji comments on the boat rocking, he can't see the cannon fire as they are coming from the other side of this ship, so he doesn't know about the fight going on until he and Luffy get there.**

**-Katsu is annoying yes and he obviously can't be OOC seeing as he's mine XD. You wouldn't want him anyway.  
**

**-His goal is to get the Mugiwara's bounties so he can rise to fame quickly without actually doing anything else. Boring huh? Boo, he's a kill joy XD**

**-Luffy, Zoro and Nami knew something wasn't right and that's why Luffy left Zoro on the ship, 'just in case' but Zoro took it as the worst case scenario which was fighting. Turned out to be true. Creepy O.O**

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews from wonderful people and to everyone who faved me! Thanks for reading and let me know what you though, how I can improve, ect. Sorry for any typos, feel free to tell me if you see any!**

**Thanks for reading all, hope to see you all in the next chapter! **

**P.S, Made some changes to include what the ship is, Pirate or marine (pirate XD) Thanks to Mjus for pointing out that it was unclear!  
**

**~AHWH~**


	8. Important!

Okay peoples, *hides under desk* For now this story is **on hold**. :( Now before you rampage me you should know that my **GSCES** ARE IN TWO WEEKS! *cough* Sorry.

Anyway, all this week I've been going to after school stuff and then next week it's school revision and relaxing with my friends before, you know, I die. -_- So because of that there are going to be no updates for this week or next, but funnily enough on the week of the exams there will be as I will start to have free periods and have more free time. So yeah, at the moment fan fiction updates are at the bottom of my list, so I'm apologising for anyone who is wonderful enough to have actually followed this story all this time.

~Love you...~ O.O

If I haven't replied to your reviews or faves, I'm really sorry and will try too soon, BUT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! You have all been so fantastic and I hope you will continue reading after I get back to writing. Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger, (Heh heh, that was unintentional I swear.)

So yeah, shall be back VERY SOON so don't go away! Please? :D

Wish me luck! See you all in two weeks ^-^

~AHWH~


	9. The battle continues

**I'm back! Yes, here I am and I have a whole new chapter for you all! Sorry for keeping you waiting and I hope this was worth it! Thanks for everyone who was AMAZING and sent me those reviews and emails of encouragement! Exams are going well, I hope ¬-¬**

**So here's the latest chap, enjoy!**

**

* * *

The Fight Continues**

_Nani?_

Luffy's arms flew in front of him, hitting nothing but air. Arms snapping quickly back into place, Luffy looked around for Katsu. He was right there! A devil fruit? Or did he just dodge fast?

"Che che che! You look confused Mugiwara!"

Luffy twisted his head round to try and get a glimpse of his enemy. This voice sounded as if it were right next to him, but there was no one there.

"**Chi chi no**- !"!

Luffy whipped round just in time to see an arm appear out of thin air and then slam into his chest.

"**Regrow punch**!"

Luffy was propelled backwards, slamming into the mast with a thud. He fell onto his hands to stop himself from falling and breathing heavily stood again.

_No one's there! Bastard, where is he?_

Luffy stood straighter and looked around again. The deck was empty and quiet, save from the sounds from the Sunny. Luffy couldn't understand it, how can he just disappear like that and appear somewhere else so quickly?

"Where are you looking Mugiwara? If you wanna beat me you need to find me!"

Luffy really wanted to yell at him then but held his tongue. Before he could do much else, he felt a heavy punch land on his back and then another on his front, forcing him to stay upright. He coughed, winded and gripped his stomach.

"Gotta move faster! Che che che!"

Another punch from his side this time had him hurtling across the deck and sliding along the floor.

"To scared to say anything Mugiwara? Come to think of it, you haven't said a word yet have you?"

The disembodied voice of Katsu drifted across the deck, seeming to come from all over the place.

_Bastard, where is he?_

Luffy struggled to get up and breathing heavily lent on his knees. A shrill scream cut across the silence of their battle and Katsu laughed.

"Eh? Seems your crew are in trouble!"

Luffy's eyes flashed with anger and darted to look at the sunny

_Nami!_

He started to stager at first but broke into a run, stretching his arm across to the Sunny. This guy was annoying him, he'd check on his crew first before finding out a way to beat him. He couldn't really do anything at the moment seeing as he couldn't see where the enemy was.

"Eh? Running away from battle are we now? That's not a very piratey thing to do. **Chi chi no, Regrow punch!"**

Luffy saw a fist hurtle toward his face this time but still had no chance to dodge and was thrown back to the far side of the deck. Luffy coughed and got up again.

"Don't worry about your crew, whatever pain they're in it'll be over soon."

Luffy could practically hear the smirk in his voice. A rain of quick punches fell on him this time, not very heavy but enough to tire Luffy out. Now that he could see them, he could dodge them and hopefully could fight this bastard. He just hoped that his crew were okay.

**. . . .**

Meanwhile on the Sunny, Zoro was having trouble. These guys were so weak it was actually laughable, if there wasn't so God dam many of them. The seemed to swarm over the sides in droves, constantly attacking any Straw hat crew member that they could see. He kept glancing at any of his Nakama he could see to make sure that they were all there, but there was so many men on deck now that he could barley see anything. He spotted Sanji out of the corner of his eye get ambushed by about 15 men.

"Oi! Having trouble curly?" Zoro called as he pushed the people attacking him away with his swords.

"Che, in you dreams Marimo!" Sanji's voice sounded muffled due to the many men covering him but they were soon kicked away.

"These bastard just don't know when to quit do they?" He said kicking away the unfortunate people who had filled the previous men's places as Sanji's kicking bag.

"Nah." Smirked Zoro, attacking another man who had just tried to cut off his head. "Needed a work out though."

_The 15__th__ day- Tensions rising (Flash back)_

_It had started gradually. Tensions were short and tempers easily flared. It was like an outlook was needed. They had nothing to do and seemed to get more irritated with each other. The arguments were normally away from Luffy, if he was around they just kept quiet, silently fuming at each other. Zoro and Sanji were the worst. Chopper and Usopp were lost without a Luffy to distract them so got in Zoro's way a lot more. They didn't really, it just seemed that way to him at that time. So he snapped at them or grew frustrated. Sanji felt the same way and they usually relived this by nearly killing each other._

_At times, they felt they almost hated each other without even knowing why. Eventually they stopped talking as every conversation ended up in another fight. The crew were getting upset because of it, feelings were high so they made an unspoken pack to just blank each other out. It was just easier._

_It wasn't just them, everyone felt trapped and irritated like them, just showed it in different ways. Nami holed herself in the study, Robin in the library, Franky and Usopp in the inventing room etc. Chit chat and forced smiles, nothing more, or in Zoro and Sanji's case, just blanking the other completely. After a while though, the tension went, leaving them with emptiness. _

_**. . . .**  
_

Zoro had almost missed talking to the shit cook. Just a bit though. He looked up just in time at an almost roar to see Usopp's flame star, coming from the direction of the observation tower hit some people further away below him. Robin's arms appeared in random places from time to time, snapping the spines of unsuspecting enemies, Chopper could be seen fighting alongside Franky in the distance and Brook and Nami were on the other side of the ship when he last saw them. Every one alive and accounted for. Now just to get these bastards of the ship. Luffy was fine on his own.

On the other side of the ship, Brook was keeping the enemies at bay while Nami electrocuted any of those who got too near. Over time though Brook had been pushed further away leaving Nami on her own.

She was fighting quite well for a while until a woman she was about to hit with the Clima-Tack was replaced by herself.

Nami screamed in shock as her Clima-Tack went straight through 'her' head.

"N-nani?"

A small giggle from behind caught her attention.

"You look confused."

Nami spun round and glared at the woman before her.

"And who are you?" She decided not to act like what had just happened had affected her, she wouldn't give the enemy any extra advantages.

"Me?" The woman puffed out her chest before speaking again. "I'm the first mate Emi of the great Rapidant Pirates!" She announced in a grand voice. She was quite well built with purple shoulder length hair and had typical pirate get up on. A cutlass hung from her hip and she was wearing dark knee high boots.

The woman looked at Nami again and grinned. "Heard of us?"

"No!"

"Ah well I knew you would have done, after all it cant be helped, I'm too well known for my own good!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said!" Nami shouted.

"Well, you seemed to like my little display earlier, I have finally perfected that I see! I just ate this devil fruit you know."

Nami fumed and gripped her Clima-Tact tighter. This woman was really starting to piss her off.

"Would you like to know what just happened to you? Of course you do! It's because of my devil fruit power, Temp Temp no mi! I can control weather at my will!"

"Huh? Weather? So that was a mirage? Then earlier... It was you who created the mirage of the ship!"

"Why yes, that was me, I'm glad to see you have a brain in that orange skull of yours. I also saw earlier that you can control lightening, so allow me to demonstrate me powers now!"

Before Nami could do much else lightening formed above Emi's head, rolling around in a large dark thunder cloud.

Nami's eyes widened. "Wait! That's too big!"

"Ha! Terrifying I know! **Temp Temp no**...!"

"No wait!"

"**Lightening!"**

From where he was on the other ship, Luffy could only watch in horror as the whole of the Sunny become illuminated in a dazzling white light while from somewhere behind, Katsu laughed.

* * *

***Bows* Don't kill me, I know it's another cliffhanger but, well it just is O.O But still don't kill me! Sorry for any OOCness (Yes that's a word), feel free to point out any to me as well as mistakes or typos, I wanna improve!**

**Author notes:**

**-Emi's kinda like Katsu, that's why she's first mate, they're too alike for their own good ^-^ **

**-Her attack and devil fruit power, Temp Temp no mi is as you've guessed a weather controlling devil fruit. Temps is weather in French (As well as something else e.O) so the name fits. Same goes for the attack as well.**

**-The flashback. *sigh* I missed out a chapter... I went straight from the challenges into depression mode which was wrong, in between that was and argument, snappy mode thing. I completely forgot that idea and only realised the other week, so slotted it in here to get the story back on plan again. Sorry!**

**-Even though Sanji and Zoro are top fighters, they are getting tired by the large amount of shit heads pouring onto deck to attack them, which is why they aren't just being blasted away.**

**-He he, Katsu's power and technique is still a secret XD Don't worry, all shall be revealed soon but this story's going on for longer than I expected it too! Don't get bored?**

**If there's anything else that you don't get that I've missed out, please ask!**

**Reviews show love people, so please leave me some! ^-^**

**Thanks all for reading!**

**~AHWH~**


	10. Realisation

Okay, if I had any talent with writing before, it's gone now. T_T I had to write this thing three times before I was at least half satisfied, seeing as I'm still not really :(! Hope the wait (again) was worth it, next update will be next Thursday though, promise :D

Enjoy!

(Warnings for language and cruddyness)

* * *

**Realisation**

The soft chuckling from Katsu caused Luffy to tear his eyes away from his ship. The man was now fully visibly allowing Luffy to finally glare at him. Soon however, about a few seconds after the bright light had dimmed, the sounds of the fight made their way to the enemy ship. Luffy smirked at Katsu. Everyone was fine.

Katsu just shrugged. "Ah well, she was new. I'll find another at the next dock"

Luffy's eyes flashed with anger. How can he call himself a Captain when he just throws his crew away when they are no longer useful? He didn't even know what happened to his crew yet!

Ah. Wait a minuet. Luffy could see him, so he could hit him now, right?

Luffy didn't think on it for too long.

Thinking hurts.

Katsu just about registered that he had a fist hurtling towards him, the shock on his face proved he'd seen it but was just to slow. He flew back from the force of the impact and hit the mast with a dull thud, sliding to the floor.

_He he, have that bastard._

"Dam you Mugiwara!" Katsu spat some blood onto the deck and stood up wiping his mouth. "Got me distracted again."

Before Luffy could do much more he had vanished again.

_Punch!_

"I'm gonna have to finish it fast now, things to do an' all!"

_Punch!_

"Eh? Nothing to say still? Why is that huh?"

_Punch!_

Luffy could do nothing about the barrage of punches that he was receiving, but this time he stood his ground, feet placed firmly apart on the deck.

If he wanted to beat this idiot, he needed to find out what his devil fruit was. If he listened closely, he could hear a strange tiny whistling. Luffy followed the movement with his ears and felt a punch hit him from where the noise last was.

He smirked. Got it.

**. . . .**

Nami uncurled herself from the protective ball she was currently in. Looking through her fingers she saw a huddled and burnt body in front of her. She got up tentatively to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere and walked slowly over to Emi's still body. After poking her a few times with her Clima-tact to make sure she was defiantly unconscious Nami sat down near her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Heh, that was close."

That huge amount of electricity would be enough to kill everyone on The Sunny, but luckily Nami had spotted the cutlass that Emi had attached to her hip. Metal conducts electricity. All Nami had to do was create a path for the electricity to travel after it had struck, so quickly threw some rigging that was carelessly left by someone hanging in the water over Emi before she could unleash all that energy onto everyone on the ship.

Nami looked once again at the prone body of Emi. Ah well, she might as well help Brook. She stood up, and steeling herself once again ran into the heart of the battle.

**. . . .**

Luffy waited for the whistling to start again. He followed the tiny sound with his ears and suddenly punched, seemingly at thin air. He felt a huge force impact with his fist but in a small amount of space.

A wall in front of Luffy almost collapsed as something huge hit it, leaving a large dent in the woodwork.

_Huh?_

Katsu's now croaky voice drifted towards him.

"Dam you! How the hell did you find out about my devil fruit!"

_I did? _

"I thought no one asides me knew about my Chi chi no mi! Shit!"

Katsu seemed to grow out of the floor crouched on his knees. He looked up to glare at Luffy.

"Well I may as well tell you what it does then, I'm sure you're dying to know!"

_No, not really..._

"Well it's simple really. The chibi chibi no mi. I'm a small man!" Katsu looked smug as he continued. "I can change my shape at will, making myself as small as a flea but all the while retaining all of my muscle power! My punches have the same power, but coming from a body so light with power of a man I can reach any speeds I wish! Che che! How do-"

A punch from Luffy cut off Katsu's ranting. Luffy didn't care about the man's powers, this guy had pissed him off enough today and now that he could finally fight him Luffy wasn't going to hold back.

_Gomu gomu no...Gatling gun!_

An onslaught of punches forced Katsu to stay his normal size, forcing his body to take all of Luffy anger and frustration. Katsu was thrown away from Luffy and skidded across the floor. Coughing blood, he shakily stood again.

Luffy's arms snapped back into place.

_Gomu gomu no..._

Leaving his arms behind him, Luffy charged forward.

_Bazooka!_

Katsu took the hit right in the stomach and was sent flying off into the distance and was soon a small speck in the distance.

Luffy watched him disappear grinning. That felt good...Ah! Time to see how the crew were getting on! Stretching his arm across, he caught a hold of the railing of The Sunny and launched himself across.

**. . . .**

Sanji didn't see Luffy land. He and the rest of the Straw hats had been fighting continuously since the attack first started and now everyone was starting to tire out. Men had stopped pouring over the sides but now the crew was worn out. They had been fighting for a long time now and their frustration that had been fuelling them was all but gone.

"Even the Marimo looks tired", Sanji noted to himself. That flash of bright light earlier was a great distraction, he expected nothing less from his Nami-San! The enemy had turned their heads for a moment, allowing the Straw hats to gain the upper hand. All too quickly though, the constant fighting continued again.

Luffy scanned the crew. They were all there._ Looking beat though, _he noticed. Time to help them! Grinning he ran forward but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, causing him to stop suddenly. He could see Robin fighting, but from behind her a man was charging forwards, sword outstretched and dangerously close to her back.

She couldn't see or notice him, she was too preoccupied with having about thirty hands sprout across the deck and breaking the necks of unsuspecting victims. When she would notice it may be too late.

Luffy wouldn't reach her in time. Even his arm couldn't get there fast enough.

He didn't need to think.

Didn't have to.

Even if he did, he would have done the same thing.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

Dun duuuuhhh...another cliff (Don't kill me!)

Okay, last week I had no other excuse other than I forgot 'cos I was busy, lame I know. Then it's updated late 'cos I had to re write most of it, because it was, well *cough* shit :(

Ah well, I hope it's better now, and I have painstakingly gone through it to find as many typos as I could (Dam those buggers...)

This is also the smallest chapter I have ever done for this story... *sigh*

**Author notes.**

-None really. Chibi means small in Japanese for anyone who didn't know or couldn't guess from the chapter. Hope you managed to make sense of it, heh heh, yeah...

- Katsu's for sale! Yay! If you need an obnoxious villain to beat up, have him, he's all yours (I don't want him)

Any who, hope it was in character and thanks for reading! Also, thanks to everyone who has faved or reviewed before now! You're all awesome! XD

Love you all and thanks again!

**~AHWH~**

*Pst! * See that review button down there? Click it o.o


	11. The end of a battle

**Dun dun duuuh. Well, this is it. The last chapter. *sigh* I'm gonna miss writing this, but I'm also gonna miss you AMAZING people who read it ^-^ I honestly wasn't thinking of even doing it at first, but it was all of you out there who reviewed and faved who kept me going, so I wanna say a huge thank you to you all!**

**So, for you now, here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**End of a battle**

Luffy's voice was strong, clear and distracting. Not hoarse from lack of use, not at all. The crew seemed to stop, their heads whipping in his direction, just to see if what they just heard was true. Robin spun around too, causing her to catch her attacked out of the corner of her eye, thus allowing her to attack him full force in a clutch, her eyes still on her Captain. They all stared at him, attacking their enemy's forgotten for now.

Luffy, seeing that she was safe grinned his trademark grin, not forced as the days previous but completely natural and carefree like it used to be. Like it should be.

"Oi mina, what're you staring at? Finish kicking their arses!"

After yelling his first Captains order in weeks Luffy gleefully jumped off the sides and promptly started beating up the first idiots who tried attacking him.

"..."

"Ai Captain!"

The battle continued. The enemy, seeing the Straw hats momentarily pause had recovered strength slightly, but now they had no chance of winning. Now they had to fight a newly victorious Luffy and a crew whose energy seemed to have returned with full force. Fatigue and injuries seeming forgotten, the Straw hats fought as if the battle was fresh. They had motivation in their eyes, not that dull listless look that they had before as they now had someone to fight for. They were a completely crew once again.

Luffy had spoken, so now they would win. Easy. Not that they doubted their winning this thing in the first place.

Above the sounds of swords clashing, boots hitting against faces, breaking bones, lightening crashes and stuttered battle cries was a clear loud laughter. It was infectious. Each crew member was smiling while they fought, basking in their renewed energy.

Nami was so happy. This laughter, _his_ laughter was here. Not in her imagination this time, but really, she could hear it. Loud and annoying, but comforting at the same time. She smiled wider at this thought. Luffy even made laughing seem complicated. During this challenge, especially towards the end she could swear she could hear it sometimes, rolling and echoing around the deck or her room, the study or the galley. Her eyes would light up and a weight would lift from her chest. He'd laughed. It was over. But then she'd look around to find herself alone or looking at a blank expressionless face, devoid of the life it should have. The dead weight in her chest would come crashing back with full force when she realised this. It was just her imagination after all.

But this time, she could hear it. Really hear it. This fight, merely a blip. The main problem was over and this was nothing. It would all go back to how it was before.

The rest of the crew felt the same, some laughed along with their Captain as he effortlessly fought against the dwindling number of attackers. In time like this, it was really clear. He was their strength which allowed them to carry on and follow their dreams. Denying one part of Luffy was impossible. He came as all or nothing. And they needed every single part.

**. . . .**

The battle didn't last much longer after Luffy joined it. From what they remembered, it was mostly as blur of falling enemy's and a red streak streaming past them, a huge grin plastered on it's face. They had surrendered after a while, one of the few remaining men who were able to fight had found their first mates unconscious body and had fled to the other ship, only to find that their Captain was no longer there. The others had soon followed suit.

The triumphant Straw hats were now being fixed up by a hyperactive doctor on the deck of the sunny. Luffy was talking nineteen to the dozen, barely pausing for air and grinning the whole time. No one spoke about the past month, they didn't need to. They all knew the feelings each had been harbouring and that it was all over now. They didn't need to drag it up again.

Luffy was currently being bandaged by Chopper. He had insisted that they all be treated before him as he had sustained less damage. They didn't complain and now were sitting or resting contently on the grassy lawn.

"Ne Luffy" Usopp looked up with a smile on his face, He had missed joking with Luffy. "Guess this means that you lost huh? You didn't go a whole month after all."

"Aww dam it!" Luffy pouted. "I forgot about that. Ah well, guess I'll just have to go another month to complete my promise."

"NO!"

Each crew member looked shocked at their outburst and looked away from him a little sheepishly.

"W-well it's just that-"

Luffy cut Brook off with a loud laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do it again. You are all more important to me than a stupid promise like that."

"Then why the hell did you agree to it in the first place!" Nami yelled, clipping him round the head with her hand. More gently than usual mind. "It's almost impossible for you to go any period of time with out uttering a sound."

Luffy grinned again "Just to prove that I could do it! Becoming the Pirate King is near to impossible too right? Well I did this, so I've proven I can do other impossible stuff too!"

The crew sweat dropped but smiled. Luffy logic. It hurts to think about it too deeply, so you just have to go along with it. It was true though, they couldn't help but think. Whatever Luffy put his mind to, he proved that he could do it. Chase and squash the impossible while making it your own.

More than one battle had finished that day.

**. . . .**

If you were to be lucky (or unlucky enough) to find yourself aboard the Straw hats ship, everything would be the same as it always was. But if you looked really close, just under the surface you could see minor changes. Luffy was still load, no better or worse from the experience, but Nami yelled less often at him to quieten down. Sanji seemed to feed him more, only slightly, but you could tell. Changes like that, small and mainly insignificant.

The largest change though was one that you couldn't see. It was the way their trust and respect for each other seemed to have grown. They knew each other better, little, tiny things. Ones that couldn't be found until someone very loud decided to shut up for once.

But no matter how much they learnt or how differently they saw each other, they were glad that they wouldn't have to go through it again. Some things in this world were never meant to change. No matter how much more peaceful it seemed at times.

* * *

**There, it's done D: Did that ending seem offish to you? I'm loosing my touch. T_T  
**

**But ahh well, done now. Seems weird...**

**Author notes:**

**Nothing! Apart from that mina means everyone in Japanese. And that's it.**

**Have any questions for me feel free to send me a message or say in a review :D**

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER FOR GETTING ME TO 200 REVIEWS! Yes, I have been blessed with 200 reviews from these lovely people and many many more:**

**SilverStream101 **

**Butterfree **

**WhenTheMugiwarasCry- **

**crystalbluefox**

**okami's princess**

**Mjus **

**Neko11 **

**ruby890 **

**Lollipop Pirate -200****th**** reviewer XD**

**Kiarra-Chan **

**DicoxCade **

**kallakkala **

**whiterosetenshi **

**MissDilemma **

**There are others, so many other amazing people but these are the ones who have nearly always left me something in review form. But to all you guy's, seriously, I love you all :D**

**Hope that there's no typos.. **_**kollokollokoll**_** O.O**

**So, for the final time, I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**~AHWH~**


	12. Bonus chapter!

**It's another chapter! I know I said the previous one was the final, but it seemed incomplete. So, hence me doing another one XD Please enjoy this FINAL (Promise this time) chapter of Wont say a word. Sorry for the shortness~**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus chapter- The first days of speech**

Probably because he'd been bottling up all his thoughts throughout the month, Luffy had a lot to say. Once he did start speaking again, it was like a whole dam had broken, leaving way for a torrent of babble that seemed to never end.

Though the crew was happy to hear his voice and laughter after such a long time, they found out that Luffy talking also had a few negative points, aside from the obvious headaches. These mainly seemed to be things he remembered and couldn't tell them during the challenge rather than things of the current time.

On his first day of speaking again, Luffy let slip many things that he should have probably have kept to himself.

"Ne, Usopp, you know when you were fishing a few weeks ago? Well there was this HUGE fish that you could have got, but you didn't see it. That's a shame, because I did! Sanji may have been more relaxed about letting you in his kitchen again if you showed him that!"

After the gluing himself to the chair episode, Usopp had been trying hard to get back into Sanji's good books. Experimenting with new inventions was added to the list of 'banned things to do at the dinner table'.

"Oi Franky, you know that screw that you lost? Well it rolled under this cabinet in the store room, so I guess you didn't need to borrow money from Nami to buy a new one after all!"

Franky glared while Luffy laughed loudly to himself. If only he'd known that, he wouldn't be 2ooo belli in debt right now. The bolt only cost him 30! Zoro had warned him about something like this happening, so not supah...

Because of course, being silent meant you heard a lot more things than usual, as people seemed to assume you didn't care or couldn't hear.

"Robin, it was Brook who lost your favourite book-"

Brook 'eeped 'and edged away from Robin who was glaring at him whilst emitting a mysterious, dark aura from her body. Brook kept seeing flower petals follow him for a few days after this announcement.

"And Nami, Sanji took that lacy thong you thought was missing! It's in the top draw of hi-"

"LUFFY!"

"Hey Zoro-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A few hours of angry glares and Captain bashing later, the crew returned to normal. These little outbursts from Luffy happened at random for the next few days whenever he remembered something, obviously completely unaware of the chaos and pain he was unintentionally causing.

. . . .

Nami sighed and eased herself into a more comfortable position in her deck chair, clad in her favourite bikini. Hyperactive laughing echoed from all around the ship, rebounding off of the walls so it seemed like the owner was everywhere. Luffy found that tag was much more fun again now that he could laugh, though he seemed to have gotten worse at hide and seek.

Robin saw her and lay down besides her.

"Seems like Luffy has mastered the art of voice throwing" She turned to look fully at Nami. "Not missing the peace and quiet Nami-San?"

A crash from down below followed by a howl and loud laughing, floated up through the floor boards. Franky swearing soon followed.

Nami took a sip from her drink and smirked. "Nah, much better this way. The more crashes and accidents they cause, the more damage repayments they owe me"

Robin shot a knowing smile at her friend. "Of course Nami-San."

No matter how annoying and inconvenient Luffy sometimes was, they loved him for who he was, every single part of him. However someone needed to teach him how and why some things needed to be kept a secret.

* * *

**Yay, finished! Finally this time, no more chapters D: Hope this is a better ending that the first, the last chapter didn't seem to end very well. ^-^  
**

**Author Notes:**

**There are none! If you have any questions or suggestions of how I could improve this please send me a review **

**I hope you enjoyed my final ever chapter of this story and I hope that they've stayed in character and that there are no typos XD**

**Please tell me what you thought and for the last time, thanks for reading!**

**~AHWH~**


End file.
